


L'Image d'ensemble

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il pensait qu’avec la tombée de la nuit, ça s’arrêterait, qu’ils deviendraient invisibles et que Linc s’arrêterait, mais non. (Saison 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Image d'ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge n°0 pour , [table 1](http://clair_de_lune.livejournal.com/7593.html), prompt #044 Nuage.

« Celui-là ressemble à un chapeau. Une casquette. »

_Seigneur._

Michael rattrape l’exclamation juste avant qu’elle ne franchisse ses lèvres.

Ca dure depuis des heures. Depuis la fin de la matinée. Il pensait qu’avec la tombée de la nuit, ça s’arrêterait, qu’ils deviendraient invisibles et que Linc s’arrêterait, mais non. Ils sont juste d’un gris légèrement phosphorescent dans le ciel noir, masquant les étoiles, au lieu d’être simplement blancs sur un fond bleu, et Linc continue. Et continue.

Il a arraché son frère à la chaise électrique.

« A quoi il te fait penser ? »

Il ne répond pas. Il se concentre sur l’idée qu’il a arraché son frère à la chaise électrique et que l’écouter pendant des heures tandis qu’il prête toutes les formes possibles et imaginables aux foutus nuages est un passe-temps bienvenu, un passe-temps dont il devrait être reconnaissant.

« Allez, Mike, à quoi il te fait penser ?

Il se concentre vraiment. Et il est reconnaissant. Et concentré.

« Au jour où les Patterson nous ont emmenés en vacances et où tu as joué à ce jeu pendant environ huit cents kilomètres. »

Ce n’est pas le genre de réponse que Lincoln espérait, il peut le dire sans même avoir à le regarder.

Ils ont décidé de s’arrêter quelques heures, non pour se reposer mais parce que le radiateur de l’épave... la voiture fait des trucs pas normaux et qu’ils ont jugé préférable de laisser le moteur refroidir. Pour autant que quelque chose puisse refroidir dans cette chaleur de four. Si bien qu’ils sont arrêtés dans un champ au milieu de nulle part (nulle part entre le Kansas et le Colorado, en tout cas) et pour la première fois depuis deux jours, Michael s’accorde une pause : il enlève sa veste, sa cravate et défait le premier bouton de sa chemise.

Lincoln défait les trois derniers boutons de sa chemise, les seuls qu’il avait pris la peine de fermer, et s’allonge sur sa couverture, les bras sous la nuque, avec un soupir de satisfaction. Michael se demande si c’est de la provoc’ de sa part et décide de ne pas poser la question. Il est fatigué – fatigué et de mauvaise humeur et à cran. C’est habituellement l’état dans lequel il se trouve quand les choses ne se déroulent pas comme il l’a prévu et il n’a plus une audience l’obligeant à maintenir les apparences. Seulement Lincoln, mais il ne veut pas déverser sa mauvaise humeur sur Lincoln juste parce que celui-ci ne compatit pas à sa situation. Et a la tête dans les nuages.

En outre, avec un peu de chance, les moustiques se chargeront de lui faire regretter ce genre de comportement.

Dix minutes plus tard, il a l’impression que c’est lui qui est en train de servir de plat de résistance aux moustiques. Aux moustiques entre autres.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux dormir là ? demande-t-il à Lincoln.

— Où est-ce que tu voudrais aller ?

— Dans n’importe quel endroit où des insectes non identifiés ne seraient pas en train de passer dans la jambe de mon pantalon pour devenir intimes avec mon mollet, » rétorque-t-il. Il est sérieux, se renfrogne quand Lincoln éclate de rire et il s’efforce de se souvenir que son frère a été à deux doigts de ne plus jamais pouvoir se plaindre de la moindre piqûre de moustique. « La voiture pourrait faire l’affaire, » insiste-t-il.

Mais Linc ne veut pas dormir dans la voiture, bien sûr. D’abord parce qu’ils y sont enfermés depuis deux jours, ensuite parce qu’il a envie, besoin, de l’air extérieur, de l’espace autour de lui ne serait-ce que pour une heure ou deux, et c’est quelque chose que Michael peut comprendre.

« Vas-y, si tu veux, » lui propose Linc.

Il ne dit rien, il ne bouge pas. Il ne veut pas le laisser : il a l’impression d’avoir six ans et de s’accrocher à la main de sa mère, mais maintenant qu’il a récupéré Linc, il le garde à proximité.

Ou peut-être qu’il a l’impression que _Lincoln_ a six ans et que Dieu sait ce qu’il va se passer s’il le laisse s’éloigner.

« Celui-là, fait Lincoln en levant un bras et pointant l’index, on dirait deux ours en train de se battre. »

Michael laisse sa tête retomber en arrière. Ferme les yeux. S’entend laisser échapper : « Oh non.

— Allez, Mike. A quoi est-ce qu’il te fait penser ?

— A des gouttelettes d’eau en suspension. C’est un nuage.

— C’est typique, » marmonne Lincoln. Michael ne peut pas le voir mais il _sait_ que son frère lève les yeux au ciel. 

« Qu’est-ce qui est typique ?

— Tu te noies tellement dans les détails et les explications rationnelles que tu n’es même plus capable de profiter de l’image d’ensemble. »

Il se redresse sur un coude, indigné.

« Excuse-moi d’avoir dû engranger tellement de _détails_ pour te sortir de là, Lincoln ! » Il regarde le nuage qui passe au-dessus d’eux et fronce les sourcils. « Je suis parfaitement capable de profiter de l’image d’ensemble. » Mais l’image d’ensemble, pour l’instant, c’est un champ avec des insectes aux moeurs bien trop grégaires à son goût et des nuages bien trop lourds pour qu’il sente en sécurité dessous. « Ca, c’est un nuage. Un simple cumulonimbus.

— Cumulus, corrige Lincoln.

— Cumulonimbus.

— T’es sûr ? »

Lincoln le fait exprès.

« Oui. Ils ne se ressemblent pas. »

Plus tôt dans la journée, oui, ça a été des cumulus. Plus tôt, et plus vers le Kansas que vers le Colorado. Mais _we’re not in Kansas anymore, Linc_ , et les jolis cumulus blancs sont restés derrière eux.

« Et quelle est la différence ? »

Il sait que Lincoln le fait exprès : il semble parfois penser – qui sait pourquoi – que ce genre de comportement fait partie de ses attributions... devoirs... prérogatives de grand frère.

« Les cumulus ne sont pas si épais et... et ils ne se ressemblent pas, c’est tout. »

Il regarde le cumulonimbus au-dessus d’eux, non sans une certaine appréhension ; Lincoln ne semble pas voir le problème. Il n’exclut pas complètement l’idée que Lincoln ne veuille pas voir le problème. Que Lincoln soit prêt à courir le risque pour rester allongé à la belle étoile pendant une heure ou deux.

Il est réveillé une heure plus tard, en plein milieu de la nuit, par un crépitement et la sensation de quelque chose d’humide tombant sur lui. Pendant quelques secondes, Michael a l’optimisme de songer qu’il s’agit peut-être de l’arrosage automatique. Ce qui relèverait du miracle, considérant qu’ils sont dans un champ en friche. Puis il ouvre les yeux et voit un cumulonimbus (pas celui en forme des deux ours en train de se battre, non, celui-là est loin depuis longtemps) déverser son chargement sur eux. Abondamment car ce n’est pas une délicate averse mais une de ces pluies d’été torrentielles. D’autres cumulonimbus, aux formes diverses et variées, l’entourent et le suivent. Une petite armée de cumulonimbus, en rangs serrés, pleins de gouttelettes d’eau en suspension ne demandant qu’à être libérées. Sur Linc et lui. Il essaye de s’asseoir et constate que le sol sous lui, autour de lui, est déjà boueux, les couvertures sur lesquelles ils sont allongés sont trempées.

Près de lui, Lincoln se redresse et a le bon goût de le considérer d’un air légèrement embarrassé. « On pourrait peut-être retourner dans la voiture ? » suggère-t-il.

Parmi les aspects positifs de la situation, estime Michael, il y a le fait que les phares et les essuie-glaces fonctionnent à la perfection, et avec la chaleur ambiante, malgré l’humidité, leurs vêtements vont sécher rapidement (bien sûr, pense-t-il en voyant Lincoln s’agiter inconfortablement sur le siège, ça risque d’être un peu plus long pour le jean de Linc que pour son costume).

Ils roulent sur environ deux kilomètres avant que Michael accepte de reconnaître qu’en dépit de l’assistance efficace des phares et des essuie-glaces, ça ne va pas être possible ; c’est un véritable déluge qui s’abat sur la vieille voiture. Avec un petit soupir de reddition, il ralentit et s’arrête sur le bas-côté. Lincoln baisse la vitre (et la pluie entre aussitôt et tombe sur lui mais Michael suppose qu’il n’est plus à ça près) et étire un peu le cou pour humer l’odeur de la terre mouillée.

« L’autre différence entre les cumulus et les cumulonimbus, juge-t-il nécessaire d’expliquer, c’est que les premiers sont des nuages de beau temps. Pas de pluie avec eux. » Il coupe le moteur et se laisse aller contre l’appui-tête. « Celui-là, reprend-il en pointant du doigt le gigantesque cumulonimbus qui vient dans leur direction, ressemble à un arrosoir. A quoi est-ce qu’il te fait penser ? »

Il sent le regard de Lincoln sur lui, partagé entre l’agacement, l’incrédulité et l’amusement.

« Allez, Linc, à quoi il te fait penser ? »

 

FIN


End file.
